Depression
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: I can't get rid of the chains called depression. Until he comes along.  For my best friend's birthday :3 ..Contains a few swear words...


**Welcome to my SasuSaku story of awesome-fantasticness! This is a birthday gift for RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153! Even though it's a day late... I'M SO SORRY! I didn't finish it in time ): Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AWESOME PERSON OF AWESOME RANDOMLY EPICNESS! Those three words don't make sense together, but let's pretend they do!**

**ANYWAY, it's been a while since I've made a SasuSaku fanfic... ONTO IT, THEN!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was falling into depression.<p>

Depression isn't something you plan. It's not something you want. No one wants to feel persistent feelings of sadness. No one wants to feel worthless. No one wants to never laugh, or smile, or find joy in things. It's just not a fun thing.

But here I am, depressed. Not medically, but emotionally. There's been so much shit going on that I just… stopped trying. I wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone.

Not even the one who did this to me.

I was about thirteen when it happened. I've been depressed since then. Granted, I'm slowly coming out the less I think of it and the more I focus on happier things, like my best friend, but I'm depressed all the same.

He left me. He left all of us. He abandoned us and made it so no one would ever like him again. Funny, he left to avenge the ones he loved, but he was breaking the hearts of the people who started to love him over time, no matter how cold he was to us. I loved him. No, no. I _love_ him. And sadly, nothing will change that. No matter how many lives he takes away.

Of course, this is probably because I'm hanging on to the past, and I'm still in love with the Sasuke that _was_, not the Sasuke that _is. _It kind of classifies me as 'creepy', though, since I'm technically in love with a thirteen year old, when I'm twenty now. But I try to remember that he grew up, like me. Even though he's different now, I still hope some of that old Sasuke is still with him.

He hurt me the most. When he left we had a run-in. I wanted to come with him. He just knocked me out and laid me on a bench after a heart-felt talk, and left. He obviously didn't care about me enough. Of course, he always ended up calling me annoying, one way or another.

I was going for a walk at night while I was thinking about everything that had gone wrong. I couldn't stand it. The depression had hit really bad. All I could think about was him and what he did to me and his friends.

"Oi, Sakura!" I heard. I turned and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" I said, trying to be happy for his sake. Or at least act happy. I didn't want him to be sad because I was, or even bother asking me what was wrong. I just took up his time.

"What are you doing out here at night?" he asked me.

"Just going for a walk," I said, still smiling. "I just needed to get out of my house. What about you?"

"Oh… well, I was just thinking some things over," he said. "I have a lot on my mind. I mean, a whole lot of things changed…"

I nodded and looked down at the street under the street lamp.

"You see," he said, "I think… I'm starting to like Hinata," he told me.

I looked up in surprise. "H-Hinata?" I asked.

He nodded, blushing just a bit. "I-it doesn't mean I don't still love you! I-I just… I don't know… she's changed."

I nodded slowly, and smiled. For real this time. "I'm glad, Naruto. She's very nice."

"But… I'm wondering if she still loves me, like she said she did that one time…" He sighed. "That was a long time ago. What, three, four years?"

I nodded. "I think she still does. Just be good to her," I said, smiling. "I better get home. Goodnight, Naruto!" I said, waving as I walked away.

He smiled and waved, starting to walk the other way.

When he was out of earshot, I sighed. I was happy for him. Very happy. He had moved on and realized that I wouldn't love him in a romantic way.

Still, it was weird. There was too much change going on. So when I got to my house, I didn't turn to go in, but instead past it and headed to the forest. I started to walk faster the closer I got, and then I started to run. Then I started to sprint. Pretty soon, I was far away from the village—at least five miles away.

I started to cry. I cried, finally, after not crying for years. Sure, I would have the occasional slip of a tear, but I haven't actually _cried_ like this for a while. I was letting everything out. I wiped the tears away after a while, ran my fingers through my pink hair, and stood up.

I needed to end it. I needed to get out of this life. No one would really mind. They have each other. They don't need me. I don't even pay anything to my friends. I don't do anything for them. It's always them doing something for me. Listening to me, letting my cry softly on their shoulder. They even let me stay over at their place sometimes if I was too depressed. They would be _happy _I was gone. No more Sakura Haruno to weigh their lives down.

I walked into a small clearing. If I was going to go, I wanted it to be somewhere pretty. The clearing had a small creek running along the edge of it. I walked over and sat down by the creek. I took a kunai out of my pouch and put it to my throat. I took a deep breath, and just as I was about to reach skin… I felt a hand on my wrist, keeping me from my freedom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard.

"I'm leaving," I said, opening my eyes and looking at the creek.

"No, you're killing yourself! Why the hell would you even think of that?" the person scolded.

"What do you care?" I asked calmly.

"Sakura, look at me!"

My eyes went wide and all of a sudden the owner of the voice was right in front of me. "S…Sasuke-kun…," I said. "B-but… you left! You don't care at all!" I cried.

"I do care!"

"Then why did you leave?" I screamed.

"You know damn well why I left!" he yelled, louder than he had, but not as loud as me.

A tear ran down my cheek. "Don't you tell me you care when _you're _the one that caused this!" I yelled. After a second I folded into myself and started to sob, closing my eyes.

I felt his grip loosen and finally let go of my arm. It fell to my side, and I pulled my arm around myself, the kunai still in my hand. I dropped it near my side as I cried. "You… you did this!" I said, choked up by the tears. "I… you… I just can't…" I said, quieter. "Sasuke… I… I hate you…," I whispered. I'm sure he heard though.

"You…" he said, but stopped at that. "Sakura, it was for the best!"

"No…," I said, wiping my face. "You… you chose revenge… over me… over all of us."

Sasuke knelt down next to me. "Sakura," his voice was gentler now, "If I didn't leave… he'd kill you. Orochimaru would kill you. I… I couldn't have my family _and _my friends gone. I regret leaving every day, Sakura."

"Yo, Sasuke!" I heard from behind me. "What's keeping you so long?"

I had stopped crying, and I turned to look behind me. Sasuke got up and yelled, "Nothing, I'm coming." Then he looked at me, and I felt like crying again. I was finally looking into his eyes. "I have to go."

"No… No, Sasuke, you don't… It's not like that time… stay…," I said, practically begging.

He smiled a soft smile. That was rare, especially now, and I took a mental snapshot in my mind. He looked behind him, and then called, "You know what? Screw it! Go on without me!" and sat down.

"What!" I heard a girl screech. I saw her march out. "What are you talking about, you're done? Come on, let's go!"

"I'm not about to leave her alone when I was the reason she was about to kill herself," Sasuke said, nodding in my direction.

The girl looked at me with a slight scowl. She had blonde hair, cut off at her chin, with one red highlight in her side-bangs. Her right eye was green, and her left was blue. "Who's she?" she asked Sasuke, rather harshly.

"This is a friend from the past, he said. Sakura, this is Rin, my team member." Funny, her name matches her personality. "Anyway, Rin, leave. I'm done with you. I'm staying here."

Rin didn't leave without a small fight, but eventually she did leave. Of course, that was after Sasuke threatened to kill her.

He put his arm around me and kissed my head. My eyes widened at the contact. He rested his head on mine, his face slightly in my hair. He took a deep breath then mumbled, "I won't leave you." He put his thumb on my chin and his pointer finger under my chin, turned my head, and kissed me. With that small kiss, the one that only lasted a couple seconds but held so much emotion, my depression fled my body. It was like with that small bit of one pair of lips contacting another, the chains broke, and I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, did you like that? Then you'll LOVE RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153's stories! No, seriously, they're AMAZING! You'll be glued to the screen. Literally. Like, I was. LITERALLY. I kind of had a.. um... problem with glue... and it got mad... and attacked my face... then made me stick to the screen... while I read her fanfictions! :D!<br>HAPPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, AALIYAH! AND I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE BUT IT'S STILL GOOD, RIGHT? RIGHT? I'M A GOOD GIRL, RIGHT? x3**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this story~! It's my SasuSaku COMEBACK story :D**

**...My poor button was ripped off my coat today 3x**


End file.
